User blog:Black60dragon/Speedrunning Tips
There are lots of smaller tricks that experienced players use when speedrunning levels in Super Mario Maker. They are too small to have their own article, but here are some tips I have picked up in my days of playing this game. General Tips Cheese The Level One of the simplest ways to save time in a level is to simply break it. Learning basic Kaizo tech will allow you to skips sections of levels made by people that don't know better. Hope For Good RNG In some levels it doesn't matter how skilled you are, it only comes down to luck. Replaying a level in order to get the perfect pattern will make getting the best way a lot easier. Practice Stairs There's no way around it. Stairs are a common design element used in levels. Learning how to jump up stairs without losing speed will be very helpful when speedrunning classic style levels that end in stairs. Speedrunning Strats Die at the Checkpoint in Autoscroll Levels While it might seem counterproductive to intentionally die, in actuality it is much faster. The reason for this being that when Mario dies and respawns the screen will now be centered around Mario. Essentially, this means that the screen moved around 5 blocks without the timer changing at all. This is for the most part, the only way to save time in an autoscroll level. Duck Jump Through Springs While it might seem like it doesn't matter, duck jumping through sideways spring setups is much faster. Mario does not get caught up on the spring and immediately goes to full speed. Spin Jump Into Sideways Springs If a level starts with a sideways spring falling directly onto Mario, or if Mario exits a door/pipe, spin jumping into the spring will save a fairly considerable amount of time. The reason for this being that Mario will not gain speed until the spring hits him. If he jumps up and meets the spring half way he gains speed a lot sooner. Wall Kick to Gain Speed If Mario is at a stand still, performing a wall kick is the best way to gain speed. Simply running forward takes time for Mario to max out his speed, while on the other hand doing a wall kick will immediately get Mario to max speed. This is most commonly used when exiting a pipe or door. Saving a Frame The following techniques will not save a lot of time, but can make the difference in a world record battle. Super Mario vs Small Mario Super Mario is a few pixels wider than Small Mario. If you're able to collect a power-up without slowing down this can be a good way to save 1 frame of time. Donut Speed Tech When Mario is on a Donut Block, holding forward when against a wall will cause the Donut to fall 1 frame faster. This can save quite a bit of frames depending on how many Donut Blocks there are. Category:Blog posts